


The Charming Brood

by StarkPark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Charming Family being Nerds, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Funny, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Parents Prince Charming | David Nolan & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, The Charming Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPark/pseuds/StarkPark
Summary: A Collection of one shots about The Charming Brood; Prince Charming, Snow White, their children (OCs) and their extended family.





	1. Introduction

**Welcome**

 

This work is a mishmash of different times in the Charming Brood's life with a bunch of different shenanigans and going-ons.

 

The first few chapters will be an introduction to my OCs who make up the majority of the Charming Brood. This is to give you an idea of who they are as I don't explain anything in further chapters regarding their personalities or anything, however, I do provide their ages.

 

 All information on here was first published on my Oncers Amino account so if you're unfamiliar with the format, that's why.

 

I headcanon Snowing having a lot of children, they just have so much love to give, not to mention they can't keep their hands off each other so... 

 

There's not really much more to explain at this stage so... enjoy!


	2. Neal

"Scraped my knees, bruised my heart. It’s where you end, not where you start.”

-The Score, Higher

 

** Neal David Nolan **

 

_Season 7 Spoilers_

 

**Name**

Since Neal is canon and season 3 explained his name, I shouldn’t have to explain but just in case you’ve forgotten: he’s named after Neal Cassidy/Baelfire. We don’t know what his middle name is though, or if he has one, so I thought he’d have his father’s name.

 

**Nicknames**

David - “Bud/Buddy”, “Kiddo”, “Sport”

Snow - “Sweetheart/Sweetie”, “Honey”

Elva - “Nealkinpoop”

 

**Family (some of it anyway)**

Mum - Snow White

Dad - David Nolan

Big Sister - Emma Swan

Little Sister - Elva Nolan

Little Brother - Rudy Nolan

Little Sister - Graya Nolan

Little Brother - Leo Nolan

Brother-in-Law - Killian Jones

Nephew - Henry Mills

Niece - Hope Swan-Jones

 

**Appearance**

Dark hair like his mother but curly like his dad used to have when he was a boy.

 

Blue eyes

 

Birthmark on his shoulder

 

Scars on elbows, knees & chin from falling off skateboard, bike, trees and rocks.

 

As a small child Snow loves him in more preppy clothes as she’s used to looking smart and royal.

 

As Neal gets older she soon realised his style isn’t quite what she likes. He wears mismatched clothes but somehow it works.

 

He takes some of his style from David and Killian too.

 

His style gets smarter as he enters adulthood

 

**Face claims:**

(Young) Neal Genys

(Teen) Graham Phillips

(Adult) Richard Madden

 

**Personality**

Is very laid back and chilled.

 

He could sleep through an earthquake or thunderstorm.

 

Isn’t a fussy eater.

 

When it comes to skateboarding he’s very determined and dedicated. He’ll spend hours trying to perfect his tricks.

 

People think he’s a Gryffindor because of his daring when it comes to skateboarding but he’s actually a Hufflepuff. He works hard and is dedicated to skateboarding, accepts people without judging them and has a way of making anyone feel like they’re his friend.

 

**Likes**

Skateboarding, it’s his passion

 

Outdoor chores, he likes trying to do them on his skateboard

 

Comic books

 

Watching and making skateboarding videos on YouTube

 

Going back to the farm or to the palace for family meals

 

Searching for his true love

 

 

**Dislikes**

Indoor chores, he does them begrudgingly

 

Visiting the hospital, “it’s just sprained, it’s fine Mom.”

 

The thought of an office job

 

**Magic**

Has light magic and experimented with it as a teenager but prefers to just do stuff his own way

 

**Health**

Usually has some kind of cut or bruise.

 

Has broken his ankle and arm once and wrists multiple times

 

**Sexuality**

Lika da girls

 

**Fears**

Never finding true love

 

Never living up to Emma

 

Used to fear cupboards but he’s over it now (Snow made sure he wasn’t to watch Monsters Inc before bed ever again)

 

**Habits**

Picking at his cuts and scabs

 

Scratching behind his ear when he lies

  

**Favourites**

Movies - Treasure Planet, Thrashin’, it’s a movie about skateboarding so of course he loves it (skips the romance bits though) & Die Hard. (Won’t ever admit he enjoys High School Musical)

 

TV Shows - Power Rangers, Ninja Warrior

 

Music - Rock music; indie rock, classic rock, pop rock, etc. He loves Imagine Dragons, Barnes Courtney, Queen, AC/DC and many other bands.

 

Book - Anything from Shakespeare, he likes to call him “Skatespeare” and annoy his sister by talking in old English

 

Parent - He loves both his parents but his father is more chill than his mother so he naturally prefers him

 

Family member - His brother Rudy because they can get into a lot of fun trouble with each other & Henry because he shared his comics with him

 

Sport - Does skateboarding count? If not, he enjoys basketball a lot too

 

School subject - He doesn’t have a favourite but his least hated subject is music

 

Food - Chicken pie

 

Sweet treat - Strawberry laces

 

Colours - Blue & black

 

Animal - Scottish Highland Cow, they have cool hairdos

 

Toy - Remote control car

 

Game - “Avalanche!” (Grabbing all pillows and covers and rolling down the stairs.)

 

Celebrity - Tony Hawk & Danny Way

 

**Least favourites**

Movie - He’s not one for romantic dramas like P.S I Love you or anything like that

 

TV Shows - Whatever Elva likes watching

 

Music - Ballads & Opera

 

Book - Although it’s Shakespeare, he hates Romeo & Juliet because he can’t understand how their true love ended in such tragedy

 

Parent - Snow can get too worried sometimes when he’s skateboarding so...

 

Family member - His sister Elva, she’s completely opposite to him so they don’t like hanging out much but don’t you ever bad mouth her, she’s still his sister

 

Sport - Baseball, there’s not much room for spontaneous tricks

 

School subject - All of them? Worst is Maths

 

Food - Guacamole

 

Sweet treat - Liquorice

 

Colour - Lilac

 

Animal - Snakes, there shouldn’t be such a thing as a poisonous or suffocating rope

 

Toy - Knitted teddy bear, it was a gift from Granny when he was 5 and he thought the eyes were creepy so gave it to a grateful Robin

 

Game - Dress up

 

Celebrity - The Kardashians, who even are they?

 

**Career aspiration**

Pro-skateboarder if he can but if that fails he doesn’t have a back up plan. He’ll just go with the flow.

 

**Social life**

Not one for dramatics, many people turn to him if they just want to chill and hang out with no drama.

 

You could tell him a secret or rant to him and he’ll make you feel better with his chilled perspective.

 

He’s not overly popular but he doesn’t have zero friends. He’s fine just riding round Storybrooke on his skateboard.

 

**Pets**

Begged his dad to get Scottish Highland Cows for the farm instead of the boring normal cows, ever since their family trip when he was little.

 

His favourite one was a calf he named Edgar, which he then found out was a female and renamed Edga-her.

 

Still goes back to the farm whenever he can to help his dad with them.

  

**Snowing thoughts**

They have absolutely no idea where Neal learned to skateboard or how he got into it but he’s a fanatic and they’re just glad he’s got something he loves to do. It also provides a good incentive to finish chores and do work (not that Neal is too great at the school work part).

 

They hate how much Neal gets hurt skateboarding. It’s a good thing he doesn’t really complain much though. And there’s a Saviour on hand if things ever get too out of hand.

 

Neal’s persistence on the cow front wears David down and after weighing up the pros and cons, they decided to surprise Neal on his 11th birthday.

 

Although he is not the traditional Prince they’d once dreamt of raising, he’s definitely one of a kind and they couldn’t be prouder. Well... maybe if he got a permanent job they might be a little prouder, but he seems happy so they are too.

 

”Skateboarding is my life.”


	3. Elva

”My gift is my song and, this one’s for you.”

-Elton John, Your Song

 

**Elva May Nolan**

 

**Name**

Her name comes from her grandmother Eva and an Irish version of Elva which means ‘white’. Snowing struggled with a middle name that sounded nice with Elva so upon Regina’s advice, went with her birth month.

 

**Nicknames**

David - “Kiddo”, “Elbow”

Snow - “Sweetheart/Sweetie”, “Honey”

Neal - “Elbutt”

Graya - “Geek”

 

**Family (some of it anyway)**

Mum - Snow White

Dad - David Nolan

Big sister - Emma Swan

Big brother - Neal Nolan

Little brother - Rudy Nolan

Little sister - Graya Nolan

Little brother - Leo Nolan

Nephew - Henry Mills

Brother-in-Law - Killian Jones

Niece - Hope Swan-Jones

 

**Appearance**

Blue eyes

 

Long straight dark hair

 

Scar on her chin where Neal hit her when they were little

 

Birthmark on her thigh

 

Has a chic and preppy style. Snow loves the fact Elva likes her styling of clothes. She could wear a plastic bag and make it look stunning. Loves big scarfs and snoods she can bury herself in.

 

**Face claims**

****

(Young/teen) Malina Weissman

(Adult) Zooey Deschanel

 

**Personality**

She’s really hardworking and ambitious. She doesn’t like to submit any work if she thinks she can make it better.

 

Her passion is music and will gladly ramble on about a band she just discovered, or a song she just wrote, or a tune she just learnt to play.

 

Many people think she’s a textbook Ravenclaw but she’s actually a Slytherpuff (Slytherin x Hufflepuff). She’s extremely ambitious and a perfectionist while also being hardworking and approachable.

 

**Likes**

Learning to play new musical instruments

 

Playing said musical instruments

 

Songwriting

 

Gossiping and watching TV with Snow

 

Going round to Emma’s and playing piano with Killian

 

**Dislikes**

Neal

 

Skateboarding, she tried it once, fell off and didn’t try again

 

Farm chores

 

Her dad mentioning anything to do with love, boys and “the birds and the bees” when she was a teenager

 

**Magic**

Has light magic and under Emma and Regina’s careful supervision, was allowed to learn.

 

**Health**

Allergic to oranges but will struggle through a Terry’s Chocolate Orange because they taste so good

 

Born with a hole in her heart but it has since been corrected

 

Never broken a bone in her life

 

Can get really stressed and anxious over work. She puts a lot of pressure on herself to do well, this can cause a lot of crying and break downs.

 

**Sexuality**

Lika da girls.

She wasn’t really sure until she went to college. Her and Neal have become closer as siblings through helping each other get dates, despite this they still drive each other crazy.

 

**Fears**

Going deaf

 

Failing

 

Falling down the stairs

 

**Habits**

Twirls her hair between her fingers

 

Pokes her tongue out when she concentrates

 

**Favourites**

Movies - August Rush, This Means War, The DUFF & The Greatest Showman

 

TV Shows - iCarly, 13 Reasons Why, Riverdale & Pretty Little Liars

 

Music - Anything and everything. Greatest Showman soundtrack & Queen are life!

 

Book - Winnie the Pooh, Piglet is her favourite but she loves Tigger too as he reminds her of her brother Rudy

 

Parent - Snow because David can be too overprotective sometimes... more so than Snow anyway

 

Family member - Emma, Elva loves her big sister because she’s so cool, & Killian because he has very good musical skills

 

Sport - Volleyball

 

School subject - Music

 

Food - Regina’s lasagne

 

Sweet treat - Pear drops

 

Colour - Grey

 

Animal - Penguins & Lemurs

 

Toy - Heffalump stuffed animal

 

Game - Tea party (and not ashamed of this fact)

 

Celebrity - Elton John & Freddie Mercury

 

**Least favourites**

Movie - Whatever Neal wants to watch

 

TV Shows - Historical dramas like Versailles, Call The Midwife & Victoria

 

Music - White noise...

 

Book - Anything from Shakespeare!

 

Parent - David. She was going to fall in love whether he liked it or not

 

Family member - Her brother Neal. Why did he have to be older and so annoying?

 

Sport - American Football

 

School subject - English, isn’t it enough she speaks English?

 

Food - Cauliflower cheese, why? Who even put that together?

 

Sweet treat - carrot cake, if you’re gonna have a cake then don’t pretend to be healthy by mixing it with a vegetable!

 

Colour - Orange

 

Animal - Spiders, why do they even exist?

 

Toy - Toy doctor’s kit, “ew sick people.”

 

Game - Tag, too much running involved

 

Celebrity - “I don’t know, probably all the scumbag sexists and racists?”

 

**Career aspiration**

Anything to do with music. She wouldn’t mind being a music teacher.

 

**Social life**

Very popular, she has a lot of friends as she’s part of different study groups and clubs.

 

She’s friendly and loves to help others like her mother.

 

Her friends love listening to her play music and sing to them.

 

Despite being the same age as Robin, they don’t tend to talk to each other much and they have very different friends.

 

**Pets**

She loves Wilby but isn’t really bothered about having a pet.

  

**Snowing thoughts**

They don’t know where she got the idea she has to perfect at everything she does or why she puts so much pressure on herself, they’d be happier if she took more breaks and got a B or C once in a while to be honest.

 

Snow loves having another daughter but she often feels guilty when she does things with Elva that she didn’t get to do with Emma as a child.

 

Despite being hard on her, David loves seeing Elva explore falling in love... he just wished it was when she was slightly older... like when she was 30?

 

”Life’s a song Dad, sometimes you just have to sing.”


	4. Rudy

”So everything’s not perfect. Don’t matter ‘cause, you’ll rework it.”

-Jason Gochin, Here We Go

 

** Rudy Lance Nolan **

 

_Season 7 spoiler (only under career aspiration, every other section is safe)_

 

 

**Name**

His first name is to honour his grandmother Ruth and his middle name for Lancelot. Both of whom witnessed Snowing’s wedding.

 

**Nicknames**

David - “Monkey”, “Bud/Buddy”,

Snow - “Sweetie”, “Honey”, Whirlwind”

Neal - “Rudy-Dudey”

Elva - “Rude”

Killian - “Scamp”

Friends - “Rudes”, “Noley”

Bullies - “Poodey”

 

**Family (some of it anyway)**

Mum - Snow White

Dad - David Nolan

Big sister - Emma Swan

Big brother - Neal Nolan

Big sister - Elva Nolan

Little sister - Graya Nolan

Little brother - Leo Nolan

Nephew - Henry Mills

Brother-in-Law - Killian Jones

Niece - Hope Swan-Jones

 

**Appearance**

He had blonde hair when he was younger but it gradually darkened as he got older.

 

Likes his hair short so it doesn’t get in his face

 

Blue eyes

 

Birthmark on his neck

 

Wears whatever is clean at the time

 

**Face claims**

(Young) Dylan Kingwell

(Teen) Colin Ford

(Adult) Chris Wood

 

**Personality**

His hyperactivity means that he can be hard to handle and keep on track sometimes.

 

He loves to make people laugh.

 

Extrovert

 

If someone dares or challenges him, he will most likely end up doing it (this has led to many a worried lecture from Snowing).

 

Many people would say he’s a textbook Gryffindor as they tend to see his daring and charismatic side most of the time but he’s actually a Gryffinclaw (Gryffindor x Ravenclaw) as he also has incredible wit and creativity.

 

**Likes**

Animals

 

Finding interesting ways to do mundane things

 

Skateboarding with his brothers & sister

 

Likes to dance

 

Climbing things, jumping off, over and onto to things & just generally giving his parents heart attacks watching his sense of adventure unfold

 

Loves making things for his pets to make their lives more interesting

 

Detaching Killian’s hook and hiding it when he falls asleep (Emma finds it hilarious but wouldn’t ever tell anyone that besides Snow)

 

 

**Dislikes**

Being called stupid or pathetic at school

 

Getting detention

 

People assuming he’s a “ladies man” just because he’s charismatic

 

People thinking he has an easy life because he’s a prince

 

**Magic**

Has light magic but it takes too much patience and effort to use so he prefers to use other, more fun, methods.

 

**Health**

Has ADHD

 

Suffers from mild hayfever, you can hear him coming from his sneezes

 

Some complications when he was a baby meant another irregular birth for Snow

 

**Sexuality**

Not fussy, anything goes

 

**Fears**

Being a disappointment to his parents

 

Darkness, when he’s alone that is

  

**Habits**

Filling the silence with jokes

 

Bouncing his knees or tapping/bouncing his feet

 

Picking his nails

 

**Favourites**

Movie - Pokemon, Digimon, Chicken Run, Marvel movies & The Incredibles

 

TV Shows - Brooklyn Nine Nine, Pokemon, Digimon & Lip Sync Battle

 

Music - Mostly upbeat and fast paced music. Favs include; Shut Up & Dance by Walk The Moon, Galantis, P!nk, William Tell Overture & Smash Mouth

 

Book - Marvel comic books & the dictionary

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - Neal, Leo & Graya because they have lots of fun together. Also Killian because he has a hook and that is just super cool.

 

Sport - Football (a.k.a Soccer) & running (I think you call it Track in US?)

 

School subject - Woodshop & Maths, he loves mental maths & times tables. He also loves spelling.

 

Food - Hunter’s chicken (chicken topped with BBQ sauce & cheese) & chips (fries)

 

Sweet treat - Strawberry cheesecake & funky monkey (chocolate & banana) ice cream

 

Colour - Blue

 

Animal - His pets & monkeys

 

Toy - Nintendo with Pokemon game

 

Game - Ground is lava!

 

Celebrity - Robert Downey Jr., Robin Williams & Catherine Tate

 

 

**Least favourites**

Movie - Horror films

 

TV Shows - The News?

 

Music - Slow songs, they’re boring

 

Book - English for Dummies (I dunno if this is a real book but you know the black and yellow “books for dummies”?). Some kid tossed it at him in the library one day.

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - Emma, her chill can be too chill sometimes and she doesn’t always get him. But they don’t hate each other or anything. She would just be his choice if he HAD to choose somebody.

 

Sport - Tennis

 

School subject - English, the reading & researching parts are what annoys him

 

Food - Tomatoes & liver

 

Sweet treat - Coffee cake, yuk!

 

Colour - Certain unappealing browns and greens

 

Animal - Slugs

 

Toy - Yo-Yo

 

Game - Monopoly

 

Celebrity - Doesn’t really care, though there are certain people who should just go jump in a hole

 

**Career aspiration**

Wants to work with animals but not as a vet or anything like that. Would like to have his own farm or animal sanctuary. He is considering going on the road around the United Realms with an animal comedic act which he could do for royal events, parties, entertainment nights, etc.

  

**Social life**

Has lots of friends and is always making them laugh

 

Has a few bullies since he’s “not normal” but he doesn’t let them get him down

 

His friends always go to him if they need cheering up

 

As an extrovert he finds himself adopting introverts on a weekly basis and becoming their friend

 

**Pets**

He absolutely loves Wilby

 

Gives all the farm animals names despite their... destiny.

 

Adopts animals from the local shelter that no one else thinks are cute or “good pets” (has a blind cat, hyperactive cat, 3-legged dog and a rat with no tail to name just a few)

 

 

**Snowing thoughts**

They love how compassionate he is for animals, though David wished his son wasn’t so adamant about naming the farm animals.

 

It was extremely difficult at first to raise Rudy and understand why he was so different to his brother and sister. Neal was so chill and Elva so mature that Rudy seemed very out of place, but they wouldn’t change him for the world (well maybe they’d make him less naughty). He kept life fun though, well, interesting at least.

 

They hate that Rudy knows what buttons to press to get them to act certain ways, they try to resist but more often than not he succeeds.

 

They don’t know where he keeps finding these animals but he must bring one home every other week. It’s not like they don’t have the room on the farm but it’s not ideal when the animals outnumber the humans.

 

Snow hates having rats in the house but Rudy is amazing at looking after them so she’s come to accept Pickachu and Ketchup. They also get on really well with Peralta the ferret.

 

Have a schedule on who’s turn it is to talk to his teachers/headteacher as he often gets in trouble, though it’s never anything majorly bad. Mostly fighting at break and clowning around in class. Though one time Snow had to rescue a particularly hysterical teacher from having Peralta roam around his classroom. He’d thought it was a snake at first. “He must’ve been sleeping in my backpack.” Rudy suggested, shrugging as to how his ferret had taken a field trip.

 

”However many times you tell me not to do something I think will be fun, I’m probably going to do it anyway.”


	5. Graya

”Got the will you’ll find a way, to change the world someday.”

-Superchick, It’s On

 

** Graya Bobbie Nolan **

 

_Season 7 spoiler (only under career aspiration though, everywhere else is safe)_

**Name**

Her name is in honour of Graham Humbert, the Huntsman, who spared her mother’s life. Her middle name is in honour of her grandfather Robert. It would’ve been her first name but Snowing weren’t overly fond of it as a first name, liking the sound of Graya more.

 

**Nicknames**

David - “Squirt”, “Buddy”

Snow - “Sweetheart/Sweetie”,

Elva - “Nerd”

Friends - “Gray”, “G”

 

**Family**

Mum - Snow White

Dad - David Nolan

Big sister - Emma Swan

Big brother - Neal Nolan

Big sister - Elva Nolan

Big brother - Rudy Nolan

Twin brother (younger) - Leo Nolan

Nephew - Henry Mills

Brother-in-Law - Killian Jones

Niece - Hope Swan-Jones

 

**Appearance**

Blue eyes

 

Long blonde hair when she was young but then cut it to shoulder length

 

Usually has bruises or cuts on her arms and legs

 

Snow liked dresses for her when she was little but now she only wears them at special occasions. Doesn’t really like skirts or shorts either so tends to stick with jeans. Printed tees, checkered shirts & trainers. Wears glasses for reading.

 

**Face claim**

Ryan Simpkins

 

**Personality**

Introvert

 

Elva calls her a nerd because that is exactly what she is, a fandom nerd. She will gladly obsess over Doctor Who, Marvel and anything else she likes.

 

Has great one liners but her story telling is much to be desired

 

People have a hard time placing her in a Hogwarts house. She actually identifies most with Ravenclaw as she has a creative mind, good wit, and she has a knack for working things out when others seem stumped; “Common sense isn’t so common clearly.”

 

**Likes**

Skateboarding with her brothers

 

Gymnastics, martial arts and archery

 

Making people laugh

 

Obsessing over movies and programmes

  

**Dislikes**

Emotions

 

**People**

 

Physical contact (outside of a sporting environment)

 

**Magic**

Knows a few spells really well but couldn’t be bothered to learn everything as it was too much hard work.

 

**Health**

Dyslexic

 

Broke her toe once

 

Hates physical contact but will accept hugs from certain family and friends

  

**Sexuality**

Heterosexual but “there are certain celebrities who could turn me”

 

**Fears**

Failure

 

Having a car crash

 

Cybermen & Oods (from Doctor Who)

 

Being forgotten

 

**Habits**

Picking her nails

 

Wanting to kick people

 

Doodling

 

**Favourites**

Movie - All Marvel movies, The Mummy Returns & 3 Ninjas

 

TV Shows - Doctor Who, Kickin’ It, Brooklyn Nine Nine

 

Music - Pretty much anything, loves The Greatest Showman soundtrack, Imagine Dragons & Walk The Moon especially

 

Book - Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - Her twin brother Leo. They’re very close and enjoy a lot of the same things.

 

Sport - Martial arts

 

School subject - Geography

 

Food - Chicken nuggets

 

Sweet treat - Chocolate cake/brownie

 

Colour - Navy blue

 

Animal - All big cats

 

Toy - ‘Build a Bear’ bear & Nintendo DS

 

Game - Playing cards, she knows lots of card games & always has a deck in her bag, and The Sims

 

Celebrity - David Tennant, Catherine Tate & Tom Holland

  

**Least favourites**

Movie - Titanic and Avatar, too long didn’t like

 

TV Shows - Reality TV shows, like Love Island

 

Music - Really repetitive songs, like Work by Rihanna

 

Book - Most books with words...

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - Henry? Only because she doesn’t know him as much as everyone else because he went off on tour.

 

Sport - Hockey

 

School subject - Science, mainly physics

 

Food - Peas! David always hides a single pea on her plate and when she finds it she always chucks it at him. She also hates mushrooms.

 

Sweet treat - Banana split, it’s mostly banana and they smell horrible

 

Colour - Pink

 

Animal - Wasps, they’re evil bees

 

Toy -A pretend hairdressers kit

 

Game - Scrabble

 

Celebrity - The Kardashians. Why are they a thing?

 

**Career aspiration**

Would like to be a stunt double for actors or become an actor herself. If that fails she’d like to be a court jester & tour the kingdoms and castles performing.

  

**Social life**

Has quite a few really good friends. They’re not great at staying in touch but when they get together again it’s like they’ve never been apart

 

Usually makes new friends through finding out what fandom and Hogwarts house they’re in

 

Has quite a few of the same friends as Leo since they get on so well

 

Though an introvert and hates confrontation, will get angry when people make fun of her family. Her reputation as a martial artist means no one really challenges her so a good shout usually steers off bullies, but not always.

 

Would much rather stay in bed and watch Netflix. Friends welcome to come round in PJs or sweatpants and just burrito themselves in a blanket next to Graya and watch a movie/show.

 

**Pets**

Absolutely adores Wilby and Rudy’s pets. Would love to own a pet but would probably, accidentally, kill it by forgetting to feed it or something. But a pet would definitely be nice. Although hair.... she’s not sure.

 

 

**Snowing thoughts**

They have no idea what she’s talking about half the time as it’s usually to do with Doctor Who or Marvel or something she’s read online, who knows.

 

Would appreciate it if she didn’t use her martial arts outside of the Dojang but hey, they were glad she stood up for herself and others.

 

Snow is delighted Graya loves archery but it was embarrassing on those rare occasions when her daughter’s aim was better.

 

Would like it if she went outside more as an adult. She’ll often get a few texts on weekends reminding her to get up before noon and make the most of her day.

 

”Yes I’m a nerd, but that doesn’t mean I’m afraid to kick your a-“


	6. Leo

”I’m not scared, to be seen. I make no apologies. This is me!”

-Keala Settle, This Is Me

 

**Leo Jonathan Nolan**

  

**Name**

Born Leah Joanna Nolan, Snowing soon realised that there was something wrong. Leah refused to wear dresses at the age of two or go anywhere near the colour pink which they later realised was due to their child being transgender. Despite what others advised, Snowing only wanted their youngest to be happy and therefore Leo Jonathan Nolan became official.

 

Leo after his grandfather Leopold (since David believed the full name would ensure bullying) and Jonathan in honour of Snow’s maid Joanna, a great source of comfort for Snow after her parents died.

 

**Nicknames**

David - “Squirt”, “King of the jungle”

Snow - “Sweetie”, “Honey”

Friends - “Leolan”

Bullies - “Leona”

 

**Family (some of it anyway)**

Mum - Snow White

Dad - David Nolan

Big sister - Emma Swan

Big brother - Neal Nolan

Big sister - Elva Nolan

Big brother - Rudy Nolan

Twin sister (older) - Graya Nolan

Nephew - Henry Mills

Brother-in-Law - Killian Jones

Niece - Hope Swan-Jones

 

**Appearance**

Blonde hair

 

Blue eyes

 

Snow found dressing Leah was difficult when she was younger so in the end just found she was happier wearing similar clothes to her brothers. As Leo grew up he liked to wear more fitted clothes compared to his brothers who opted for baggier skater clothes.

 

**Face claims**

(Young/Teen) Ty Simpkins

(Adult) Bradley James

 

**Personality**

Introvert

 

Doesn’t usually complain, he just gets on with stuff.

 

Can’t take a compliment

 

Quiet in school and places he’s uncomfortable in or unfamiliar with but he’s usually loud and happy

 

Reserved

 

He defines himself as a Gryffindor and honestly, a lot of people don’t dispute it. However, he’s a closeted Hufflepuff, or at least a Huffledor/Gryffinpuff, and doesn’t realise that many of his qualities are in fact those aligned with Hufflepuff. People also think he could be a Ravenclaw but he mostly wants to take pride in his Gryffindor side, but he’s becoming more accepting of his Hufflepuff side as he gets older.

 

**Likes**

Obsessing over movies and shows he watches

 

Animals and dinosaurs

 

Putting his music on high volume and just immersing himself in drawings... while singing along of course

 

Creating OCs and writing fanfiction with Graya

 

Sword fighting with his family

 

Playing baseball with his dad

  

**Dislikes**

When people are weird about his gender. “Brain and body were not born agreeing, now they agree. Get over it.”

 

Why no one talks about their favourite animals, dinosaurs, colours, etc. When they’re an adult. These are crucial questions for friendship. “What kind of friendship could I have with someone who doesn’t even know their third favourite animal?”

 

Talking about when he was a baby and small child

 

People not pulling their own weight

 

Bad kids being rewarded when they finally do something good which everyone else has been doing the whole time with no reward

 

**Magic**

When he saw his sisters using magic he too wanted to use it to try to change his body. Let’s just say, Snowing were certainly surprised by their children’s experiments and this was in the top 3.

 

**Health**

Suffers/suffered with depression

 

Doesn’t usually hurt himself too badly as he doesn’t do really difficult tricks on his skateboard like Neal

 

Allergic to apples (at least one of the Charmings had to be)

  

**Sexuality**

Asexual, no he’s not a plant, he just doesn’t like... tacos.

 

**Fears**

Never being accepted for who he is

 

Dying naked

 

Ghosts

 

Aliens

 

**Habits**

Procrastination

 

Singing when he shouldn’t

 

Doodling

 

**Favourites**

Movies - Jurassic Park/World franchise, Lord of the Rings & all Marvel movies

 

TV Shows - Doctor Who, Brooklyn Nine Nine & Pokemon

 

Music - He’s eclectic so will listen to pretty much anything

 

Book - The Chronicles of St Mary’s series by Jodie Foster & the CHERUB series by Robert Muchamore

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - His twin sister Graya because they have a very close relationship. Him and Rudy also have a really good relationship.

 

Sport - Football/soccer, baseball & fencing

 

School subject - Maths, would love it more if he had a competent teacher

 

Food - Steak (rare or medium rare depending on how competent the chef is)

 

Sweet treat - Treacle sponge with custard or chocolate brownie sundae

 

Colour - Burgundy

 

Animal - Doggos & red pandas

 

Toy - Brachiosaurus stuffed dinosaur & Nintendo DS

 

Game - Any Pokemon game

 

Celebrity - Sir Ian McKellan, David Tennant and Robert Downey Jr.

  

**Least favourites**

Movie - Horror films

 

TV Shows - RuPaul’s Drag Race & Love Island

 

Music - Screamo and most rap songs

 

Book - Most non-fiction books

 

Parent - Both/neither

 

Family member - Henry as they didn’t see him much growing up so don’t have a strong relationship with him

 

Sport - Netball

 

School subject - Science

 

Food - Mushrooms, “slugs on a plate.”

 

Sweet treat - Anything with coffee or marmalade in or on it

 

Colour - Pink

 

Animal - Snakes & crocodiles, “why do these animals even exist?”

 

Toy - Creepy china doll

 

Game - Monopoly

 

Celebrity - Anyone who’s prejudice really

 

**Career aspiration**

He’ll let you know as soon as he figures it out. At 22 years old he’s still thinking.

”Yes I have qualifications. No I still don’t know what I want to do with my life. Maybe I’ll just go live in a tree for a while, who knows.”

 

**Social life**

Enjoys games nights and dinner parties more than clubs as they’re quieter

 

Has quite a few friends due to school clubs but only a few really good friends

 

Would prefer to stay in and draw than go out

 

**Pets**

Loves Wilby and all of Rudy’s pack. His plan is to adopt a dog in the near future once he has a job planned. His dog deserves to be spoilt and he can’t do that if he’s skint.

 

 

**Snowing thoughts**

Weren’t exactly shocked when Leo told them about being transgender and wanting to permanently switch. They can see how much happier he is as Leo.

 

He can be quite absent minded sometimes so reminding him to quit drawing and do his homework is a regular occurrence for Snow.

 

David is over the moon that at least one of his children enjoys sword fighting, even though they should never need it if they plan to stay in Storybrooke, but it’s a specific skill he’s loved teaching.

 

Storybrooke’s little league is a lot more fun to coach when you have your own son on the team.

 

Snowing wish Leo would come to them more often with his problems instead of just ignoring them and letting them fester.

 

”Do the stuff that makes you happy and screw everyone else. You’re not hurting anyone by being yourself."


	7. Charmings Say What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things the Charming brood have said at one point in their lives, but with no context whatsoever. Enjoy!

 

  **Snow**

”I have six children, just try me.”

 

“I shouldn’t have to say this but please, do not wrestle with the pig.”

 

“Chris Pine. Are you serious? For once I’d just like some normal Christmas decorations.”

 

“Sometimes it’s easier to just blend into the wall.”

 

“Having thought it through a fair bit, I’ve yet to come up with a full proof solution. Though I did buy a tea cosy that looks like a pineapple.”

 

“I don’t usually re-evaluate my life but that boy sure does push it. I mean, fireworks, of all things!”

 

“Have you considered, that maybe, we don’t do that because it’s just a teensy bit illegal? And very very messy.”

 

 

**David**

“How did you even get stuck in a fence in the first place?!”

 

“Apparently my best friend is the Grim Reaper.”

 

“YEET!”

 

“A kink IN THE CHAIN. I don’t just have a random kink.”

 

“Oh how lovely, it will fit in with all the other worthless junk we keep in here... Graya get out!”

 

“I’d like to say otherwise but a goose driving my tractor isn’t the strangest thing I’ve witnessed today.”

 

  

**Emma**

“I’m not here to kill you, I’m here for bread!”

 

“For the last time, I am NOT lending you Killian’s hook.”

 

“This wasn’t supposed to end in murder, guys we talked about this.”

 

“I kinda wanna get some ice cream but I also kinda wanna, like, throw a hammer.”

 

“Well if it’s between rubber gloves and a moustache, I guess there’s only one answer.”

 

“Look, I don’t have all day you- where the hell did you even get a llama?!”

  

**Neal**

“I DID say that... but I say a lot of other stuff no one ever listens to as well.”

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll pee on him.”

 

”Bees?”

 

“Turkeys are just animated feather dusters.”

 

“I know I’m dead but gimme some respect.”

 

“Legally Blonde is the most underrated film of this century.”

 

“Did you seriously just thread a shoe lace through strawberries?”

 

“Liquorice? More like Lick Your As-“

  

**Elva**

”Quick! Describe my face!”

 

“I’m starting a revolution. Any of you wanna join?”

 

“A cucumber is a cucumber no matter how small.”

 

“Could be worse. Could be called Neal.”

 

“Wait... that’s MY idiot!”

 

“Alright so if he has sixty three dollars and eighty four cents, and she has fifty two dollar and thirteen cents, then I have... lost the will to live.”

 

“I’m not saying I don’t believe in you, but if it’s between you and the goat, I’m siding with the goat.”

  

**Rudy**

“You can’t spell funeral without fun.”

 

”Sometimes you just gotta dance.”

 

“In my defence, the window looked a lot bigger from back there. Now not so much.”

 

“I never EXPLICITLY said that... I merely implied he somewhat resembled the personification of a car crash.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I have any common sense.”

 

“I wanted to see if a pregnancy test would work.”

 

“Is it really a bet if it doesn’t involve at least one plum and a bag of monkey nuts?”

 

 

  **Graya**

“For the most part, I am, in fact, an idiot. But I fully admit to it, which should count for something."

 

“Then perish.”

 

“My parents didn’t raise a quitter. A fool yes. But not a quitter.”

 

“Before you all die, would you like some tea?”

 

“What good is it being a nerd if you can’t unhealthily obsess over fictional universes where your favourite characters are tortured and you willingly suffer alongside them?”

 

“THEY DON’T EVEN HAVE FRICKIN’ POCKETS!”

 

“I am Iron Man.”

 

”Mood” 

 

 

**Leo**

“But I don’t want to raise a duck.”

 

“It’s... KNIFE to see you!”

 

“Is that- is that a toe? Where’s the rest of the foot?”

 

“Okay I tried but honestly, space pie is not my thing.”

 

“Attention seeking? I wasn’t the one covered in glow sticks and jam!”

 

“I don’t care what ungodly hour it is, I will never not quote the Princess Diaries.”

 

“Stop fat shaming the bard!”

 

“Beaver or not, it was dam funny.”

 

“I punched him in the face and he gave me a high five.”

 


	8. Charmingmore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Oncers Amino, someone created the Patronus Challenge where we assigned a Patronus to OUAT characters and this inspired me to do the same for the Charming Brood.

Neal = 21, Elva = 19, Rudy = 17, Graya & Leo = 13

 

••••••••••••••

 

“AHHHHHHHHHH!” Came someone’s excited screaming from upstairs. A very concerned Snow quickly dropped the tray she’d just removed from the oven and made her way to the hallway.

 

“YES!” Graya bellowed, only slowing down at the staircase so as not to drop her laptop.

 

“I thought something was wrong!” Snow told her, gently hitting her daughter with the oven mitts.

 

“No! It’s great!” Graya beamed, moving through to the kitchen and setting her laptop down at the table. “Look!”

 

“Discover your Patronus.” Snow read aloud. “Oooooh! This’ll be so fun!” 

Living in this world, Snow had found, had much more to offer than one had previously thought. This included the wonderful wizarding world of Harry Potter. Snow remembered when Emma had presented her with the set of books for Christmas.

 

“You wanted something new to read.” Emma had shrugged, “And these are like, a must read in this realm.”

 

“And every other realm!” Henry had added.

 

And that was that. Snow had read the books, enjoyed them, then proceeded to read them to each of her children too. And so, the entire family had become Potterheads. Snow didn’t quite obsess over it as much as her geeky offspring, but she was very much a Potterhead herself.

 

“Why was Graya screaming?” A groggy Leo mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, headphones still hung around his neck and pencil smudges along his arm.

 

“Pottermore Patronuses!” Graya replied excitedly. Two words was all it took and her brother was rushing off to retrieve his own device.

 

“I wonder what I’ll get.” Graya said. Her mother returned to the abandoned cake, which had almost crumbled at the force she’d chucked down the tray. Luckily, it was still salvageable.

 

“Warm or cold?” Graya read. It didn’t take long to finish the quiz at all, but it was all rather exciting.

 

“I kinda want a wolf or a dragon, you know, something cool.”

 

“What House are you in Sweetie?” Snow asked, filling the cake with buttercream icing.

 

“Mom, she’s a bit busy right now.” Leo answered. He always had his sister’s back. “Ask her after she’s got her Patronus.”

 

“Huh. That’s cool.” Graya nodded to herself.

 

“What? What did you get?!” Leo fussed.

 

“A mongrel dog.” She replied.  

“You got a dog? That’s so cool! What account?”

 

“RAVENCLAW!” Snow yelled, rather abruptly. She was so pleased with herself for remembering what Hogwarts House Graya was in, she’d forgotten why they’d got onto the subject in the first place.

 

Graya chuckled at Snow’s outburst, “yeah Mom. I’m a Ravenclaw. And yeah, Mongrel dog on Ravenclaw account—the only account that really matters to be honest.”

 

“Are you really that ashamed of your Gryffindor side? Because I’m pretty offended.” Leo told his sister. But his frown soon subsided as he clicked to discover his own Patronus.

 

“Seek, protect, serve...uh...” He thought for a moment before clicking.

 

“Mom you should do one.” Graya said while her brother wracked his brains to stay true to himself. This family took their Pottermore very seriously.

 

“I’ve done my house before but I’ve forgotten my password.” Snow admitted, taking up the seat in between her youngest two.

 

“That’s okay I’ll just create a new one for you.” Graya shrugged.

 

“I thought you were only meant to have one account.” Snow thought aloud.

 

“You can have however many you want really. We both have two... here you go.” Before Snow knew it she was looking at a new Pottermore account and beginning the sorting quiz. She made a point of doing this before her Patronus as it wouldn’t have felt right otherwise.

 

“Hufflepuff. Of course.” Graya noted.

 

“What’s wrong with Hufflepuff?” Snow glared, deeply offended at the tone of her daughter’s voice.

 

“Oh nothing! Nothing! I just... it’s obvious you’re a Hufflepuff is all.” Graya replied. Hufflepuffs are great after all.

 

“Okay then, let’s find out what my Patronus is!” Snow squealed. Graya watched closely, not surprised by any of her mother’s choices.

 

“Oh.” Leo said. He was clearly disappointed by his Patronus.

“Grass snake.” Rudy announced from over the three’s shoulders, making them all simultaneously jump.

 

“Rude!” Graya and Leo shouted at their older brother. How he’d entered the house without them hearing him was beyond them.

 

“Oh now look.” Snow sighed, as they watched the quiz tell her she was too slow to answer that last decision.

 

“Sorry Mom- Ooh cake!” Rudy replied.

 

“No!” Snow said firmly, answering the next question on the quiz, “that is not for now.”

 

“I’m gonna do the quiz again.” Leo announced, signing out of one account and into the next.

 

“What’s going on here then?” David questioned, watching his family focus intently on their computers, backs towards him. He'd been out in the fields and expected everyone to still be asleep... well, he expected the teenagers to still be asleep, it wasn't even midday yet.

 

“They’re finding out their Patronuses.” Rudy clarified. “I have the best ones by the way. They’re just so... me.”

 

All this went over David’s head, “Pat what?”

 

The collective sigh in response was deafening. David was not a nerd or as dorky as he could be, he wasn’t exactly what one would call a Potterhead.

 

“Wow.” Graya said. She didn’t know what else to say. Snow didn’t quite know what to say either. They looked at each other, then the laughter began.

 

“Erumpent.” Rudy read out.

“What’s an Erumpent?” David asked, he was thoroughly confused.

 

“It’s a magical beast. Like a cross between a rhino and a magical glow worm.” Rudy explained very helpfully. Kind of.

 

“YAS!” Leo cried. “I GOT A HUSKY!” No one was confused by his reaction, Leo was a sucker for dogs.

“Oh that’s great.” Snow exclaimed. She was glad Leo got an animal he actually liked this time.

 

“Alright, I wanna see what my Patronus is on my other account.” Graya said, nudging her mother’s hands away from her laptop.

 

“Dad you should do yours.” Leo suggested.

 

“I don’t even know what it is you’re doing Bud.” David confessed, placing a cup of tea in front of his wife then pulling up a chair next to his son.

 

“Pottermore Dad.” Rudy said bluntly. Thanks Rudy.

 

The boys signed David up and low and behold, their father was a Gryffindor. Of course he was. Rudy left him to complete the quiz with Leo watching over his shoulder. Snow had left to find her old account’s log in details.

 

“Hello?” Came a call from the front door.

 

“We’re in the kitchen!” David called back, then hurried to answer the question in front of him.

 

“Huh, that’s alright I guess.” Graya said.

“Ooh a Dun Stallion. That’s pretty cute.” Elva said, reading over her sister’s shoulder.

 

“Ravenclaw I got a mongrel dog.” Graya told her.

 

“That’s pretty nice going. Though I have the coolest Patronus: a Runespoor.” Elva said boastingly.

 

“What’s one of those?”

 

“Snake with three heads.” Rudy answered, appearing from out of nowhere, eating a bowl of porridge.

 

Elva showed a picture on her phone. “This.”

“Nice.” David admired, but he was drowned out by his son.

 

“Woah! That’s so cool! Elva your snake is sh-“ Leo remembered his father was present before continuing his sentence- “rubbish compared to Dad’s!”

 

The three other children gathered round David to take a peak of the screen.

 

“Aweshum.” Rudy mumbled, a mouth full of porridge.

 

“I’m jealous.” Graya said.

 

“I still like my three-headed snake.” Elva shrugged, but her awe of her father’s Patronus was evident in her voice.

 

“Does this mean I’m the cool one in the family?” David asked with a smirk.

 

“Nah.” Neal said, walking through the open back door. “It’s just a giant flying lizard.” 

“I’ll remind you of that if you ever find yourself fighting one.” David replied with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Yeah well, it’s got nothing on MY Patronus.” Neal told him, whipping out his phone and revealing his own.

 

“Whack.” Rudy commented, then sat down to finish his snack.

 

“Your poker face is good, but you shoulda folded. Dad had a royal flush against your pathetic two pair.” Graya told him, rolling her eyes.

 

Elva couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m with Gray: pathetic Neal.”

 

“I love dogs but even I’d bet on Dad’s dragon.” Leo finished.

 

“I love this family support.” Neal said.

 

“Oh a greyhound!” Snow smiled. “And you.” She directed at Neal, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Mom!” Neal scowled.

 

“Look what I found!” She said excitedly, revealing a tatty old piece of paper. “Our account details.”

 

David smiled, “oh good. I thought that sorting quiz seemed familiar.”

 

While the pair proceeded to discover yet another Patronus, their children waited in anticipation. 

 

“Wait,” Leo thought aloud, “What’s yours Rudes?”

 

Four pairs of eyes watched him expectantly, waiting.

 

“Which account?” He answered.

 

Elva threw her hands in the air. “Does everyone have two accounts around here?”

 

Amongst the “yes”s, “obviously”s, there was the “just one” from Neal, not entirely sure whether he was in the right or wrong.

 

“Your Gryffindor account.” Leo specified.

 

Rudy smiled, “Fox Terrier.”

“Another dog.” Leo acknowledged with a grin. That was now four in the family who had a dog Patronus and they hadn’t been over to Emma’s yet.

 

“What did you get on your better account?” Graya asked.

 

“Hey!” Leo gave his twin a light slap on the arm at the insult.

 

“Fine. What about your Ravenclaw one?” She corrected.

 

He beamed. Then peeled a banana.

Could this boy please stop eating everything before lunch?!

 

“Monkey, monkey, monkey, MONKEY!” 

“That’s actually perfect.” Elva said impressed.

 

“Pottermore is scary accurate sometimes.” Graya noted, wide-eyed.

 

“It knows.” Leo whispered.

 

But before the brood could disappear into yet another conspiracy theory, they were distracted by their parents.

 

“What did you get?” Snow asked her husband.

 

“You first.” He said cheekily.

 

“Together.” They said in unison, turning round the laptops.

 

No one spoke for a moment. This was creepy. Everyone’s eyebrows were raised, or mouths open, or both.

 

“Lioness.” Snow said. 

 

“Roar.” Was all David could muster. He was a little freaked out, but hey, apparently true love transcended even the Internet.

••••••••••••••

 

Patronus meanings down below. You can find the meaning of your Patronus [here.](http://www.mugglenet.com/2017/08/patronus-say-personality/)

 

  

 

 

  

 

  


	9. Spirited Charmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a challenge on Oncers Amino to create themes for a Spirit Week (I explain what this means within the chapter). I decided to do a Charming Brood fanfic for it. 
> 
> Some things to note: I headcanon that Sean's/Prince Thomas' dad, Mitchell Herman, is the principal of Storybrooke school. I also have a massive draft about what age everyone is etc. but that isn't quite coherent yet, so I hope this brief list will help; Emma = 44, Neal = 14, Elva = 12, Rudy = 10, Graya and Leo = 6, Hope = 5.

 

"I'm sorry, what?" Neal asked, doing a double take towards his mother's words.

 

"Spirit Week." She repeated.

 

"That goes a long way to an explanation." Emma muttered, her sarcasm reverberating around the room, much to Snow's dismay.

 

"I just thought we could do with a small pick-me-up... considering what happened last month." Snow continued, eyeing her children in case their faces finally let slip the culprit to last month's incident.

 

Alas, her children were far too clever for her bait.

 

"What would the week involve exactly?" Elva asked, moving the focus back onto the task at hand.

 

"I was rather hoping you might give me some ideas." Snow answered, biting her lip afterwards and pushing the plate of cookies in her children's direction. The three youngest eagerly stretched for the goodies--to Killian's dismay, since Hope used his lap as a stepping stool to reach the cookies.

 

"I want to create a week at school where everyone gets to dress up, do fun activities and get in the school spirit. That's the idea, a Storybrooke Spirit Week. Each day will be different but I need help with the themes." Snow explained.

 

"What kind of themes?" Rudy asked, only half listening as he tried to remove Killian's hook from its hold. The man had learnt long ago of Rudy's mischief and fascination with his hook.

 

"Well, it can be anything. Everyone could dress up as different kinds of flowers, or your favourite celebrities, a job that you want to have when you're older. Anything."

 

"Tag! You're it!" Cried Graya, tapping her twin on the shoulder and legging it from the table. Leo growled then ran after her, an excited Hope following suit.

 

"Animals!" Rudy shouted across the table, ignoring his niece and siblings run past him—a feat for him. "Animals, animals, animals!"

 

"We get it kid, calm down." Emma said.

 

"You want us to dress up as animals?" Neal sighed, but had a second think and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, I'm up for that."

 

"Yes!" Rudy yelled, both in receiving his brother's approval and from finally removing his brother-in-law's hook. Before Killian could grab the boy, Rudy was running off with it.

 

The pirate gave David a look, a cry for help, a plea in his eyes. David sighed then the pair stood up, preparing themselves for some vigorous exercise.

 

"What about colours?" Elva suggested, once again keeping the family's focus on track.

 

"Colours?" Neal snorted, "what kinda things are we gonna learn about colours?"

 

"Neal, just because you don't have a fashion sense, or know what colours go with what, doesn't mean you have to be so negative." Elva told him, ever so eloquently, then stuck out her tongue.

 

"You know what-" Neal began, but Snow had no time for their bickering.

 

"Animals and colours. I think they're lovely themes. What other ideas could we have?" She asked.

 

The discussion on Spirit Week lasted for a while, well, longer than a normal discussion should have anyhow. The younger children weren't intrigued at all with the planning, they preferred to chase each other around the house, the garden, the barn, the greenhouse, and just about anywhere else. Of course, David, Killian, and Wilby were on hand to supervise... and entertain as it turned out. They'd managed to retrieve Killian's hook from the rambunctious lad. Let's just say, it wasn't as hard as finding a needle in a haystack, that's for sure. It also allowed Killian to admire the new renovations David had added to the barn.

 

Back at the kitchen table, the older children—with Rudy popping in and out of the conversation as it suited him—stayed put and helped their mother.

 

Snow was adamant on drilling down on the details, she was somewhat of a worrier—or perfectionist, it depended on your point of view—which was fine with her like-minded daughter, but Emma and Neal became rather impatient with it. They stayed though, of course they did, their mother had needed help and it was their responsibility to ensure the job was done, no matter how boring it may have been in the end. Besides, they weren't going to let Snow go into a meeting with Principal Herman feeling... unprepared! Gosh no, what a thought.

 

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

 

"How's this?" Elva asked. Snow abandoned the laundry and took a seat next to her daughter, scanning every inch of the computer screen. 

 

"I love it! It's informative, not too chaotic with the types of fonts and sizes, and I think Mitch will like it too. Good job Sweetie." Snow said, kissing her daughter's head.

 

"Yeah, for a school letter it's not bad." Neal agreed, his voice appearing out of nowhere.

 

The pair both jumped slightly, Snow regaining her composure almost instantly.

 

"DON'T sneak up on us moron!" Elva growled, hands whipping round her chair to give her brother a whack.

 

"Too slow Elbutt!" He sniggered, dodging her attacks and running back to his room.

 

Snow sighed at the pair. They really did have a knack for getting on each other's nerves.

 

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

 

"Good news, Principal Herman approved our plans! Operation School Pride has the go ahead." Snow announced.

 

"That's great Mom. I better make a start on Hope's outfits then, no doubt she'll have some elaborate ideas."

 

"I wonder where she gets that from." David chimed in, finishing the morning's washing up. He'd usually have done it before Emma had turned up but he'd had some trouble with a goose. But that's a story for another day.

 

"I heard Elva's been the brain behind the posters." Emma said.

 

"Oh she's brilliant!" Snow gushed, "so good on a computer. I would've messed everything up. And they wouldn't have looked nearly as nice if I'd done them. Speaking of which, we finished the timetable last night too."

 

Once Snow had dug through her various books and folders, she slid a piece of paper across the table.

 

"Looks like a lot of work." Emma noted.

 

"Yes, but lots of fun too!" Snow gleamed.

 

"If you've got anything to do with it, I'm sure classes will be very interesting." David added, remembering a certain class full of kids with bows and arrows. It really had been luck that Leroy was as tall as he was, though his hat's fate was not so lasting.

 

"Now I've just got to arrange a meeting with the lunch ladies to sort out a special menu for the week." Snow said, dismissing her husband's dig at her past successes. Really, Leroy had been absolutely fine.

  

◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦ ◦

 

"Now class, I have some exciting news." Snow--Mrs Nolan--announced, "I have some letters for you to take home to your parents. Cassius, Cleo, Alma,  can you please hand these out to everyone."

 

Snow gave the three children a different piece of paper to pass out; the poster, the timetable of events, and a permission slip.

 

"Please make sure your parents read these, sign the permission slips and return them to me. I don't want to have to exclude anyone from the activities."

 

"Spirit Week." A child read aloud.

 

"Yes. Spirit Week." Snow smiled. "It will be in a month's time so that's plenty of time to get outfits or costumes ready. And I know that not every family has a seamstress and money does not grow on trees in this realm, so, if any of you have questions or need any help, please ask. I know a lot of people who are eager to help and at no cost to you or your parents."

 

"Oh, and if I haven't received your permission slip, please remember that I will come to your house and make sure someone signs it." Snow warned.

 

"I can't believe she actually did it last time." A kid mumbled. Snow had indeed turned up to a child's home and got a signed permission to take the child on the field trip, she'd even accounted time for it so the class didn't miss a thing! Mrs Nolan was not to be trifled with!

"Grandma that's cheating!" Hope shouted across the playground. The five year old ran over to Snow, all artificial 6 legs bouncing along as she did so.

 

"Wow!" Snow exclaimed, her mouth hanging open as an orange octopus galloped towards her. "How- how on Earth did you keep that hidden?"

 

Emma shrugged, "I wanted it to be a surprise. Your face was perfect Mom."

 

"Grandma you cheated, you're not an animal!" Hope told Snow. And she was right, Snow was not dressed as an animal, but as a teacher she would have to wrangle some unruly animals in her classroom today, so Zookeeper Snow was rather an appropriate choice.

 

"Where's the rest of the zoo?" Emma asked, looking around for her siblings.

 

"Leo and Graya." Snow said, directing Emma's eyes to a lion and tiger cub chasing their friend, dressed as a zebra.

 

"Rudy... is somewhere round here." Snow sighed. "Elva's a penguin and Neal's a horse."

 

Emma had been nodding along until the last one, "Neal's a horse? I thought-"

 

"He found one of those creepy masks on the internet." Snow explained.

 

"Um, uh, Mom." Emma sputtered, pointing to the trees lining the school. One rustled violently as a monkey child swung from its branches.

 

"RUDY!"

"Everybody ready to go?" Snow yelled from the front door.

 

"You know, I still don't see why you couldn't go as a swimmer." David said, after kissing his wife goodbye.

 

"David! Stop it." Snow repeated sheepishly. She wished she'd never asked him for suggestions. As it stood, she'd landed on tennis player, all white was a quick and easy outfit to gather.

 

"I'm ready!" A little voice declared, baseball bat in hand and cap secured firmly on his head.

 

"That's great squirt, but you might wanna grab your book bag too." David reminded, just as a football bounced down the stairs.

 

"Rudes, no soccer in the house please." He said, catching the ball before it broke anything.

 

"I need it for my outfit!" Rudy protested.

 

"I think the Norwich City kit will be enough bud, go get your shoes on."

 

"That's two." Snow counted.

 

"Three." Elva added, appearing from the living room in grey joggers and a peach hoody.

 

"I'll meet you there." Neal told them, thundering down the stairs with skateboard in hand.

 

"That's not really sportswear." David frowned.

 

"Dad, skating is an action sport. This is cool." Neal noted. "See you at school." Then off he went; blue sneakers, socks pulled up, purple shorts, white tee and a yellow snapback cap.

 

"That boy and his colours." Elva stated, shaking her head. "Aww, look, Emma just sent me a picture of Hope."

 

Elva showed her parents the picture of a very happy little sailor swinging from her captain's arm.

 

"Awww." They gushed in unison.

 

"Alright, who are we missing?" Snow managed to say, just before a flash of black pounced from out of nowhere.

 

"HIYAAH!"

 

There was barely time to react. It was something they would've expected of Rudy, but this is why having a brood kept life interesting.

 

"Remind me to thank you for this wonderful idea Honey." David heaved, having only just caught their youngest daughter after she'd launched herself from love knows where, thinking herself invincible in her ninja outfit.

 

"Mom, this is my favourite theme." Emma admitted, "Though I'm not sure I should be worried how my daughter keeps asking for more limbs."

 

They both looked over at Hope, trotting about as a centaur. Snow shrugged, "she's creative. Besides, I'm not sure if we should be worried about Graya's sense of mortality or not, especially after yesterday."

 

They turned their sights to Graya, dressed as the Norse God of Mischief, Loki, currently demanding classmates kneel before her. Well... it was nice she was getting into character.

 

"Rudes is looking good." Emma said, having seen her brother in his Radagast get-up with Branston and Pickle the rabbits by his feet.

 

"Yes, he insisted on bringing the rabbits but David managed to talk him out of it. Though I suspect he's thought of some way to smuggle them into school. It wouldn't be the first time."

 

"Hey Emma!" Elva greeted, skipping over to the women.

 

"Oooh Slytherin, better watch this one Mom." Emma warned, nudging her sister playfully.

 

"We're not all evil Emma," Elva informed her, rolling her eyes, "just ambitious."

 

"Yeah but you can never be sure." Neal chimed in, "Slytherins are canonically evil. That means you too Elbutt."

 

"Yeah well canonically, Luna Lovegood is a girl!" Elva snapped back, then turned around and left. She wasn't going to spend more time with her idiot brother than was necessary.

 

"You look good as a girl Neal." Emma told him, though she wasn't sure he'd heard her underneath the massive lion head he was wearing.

 

"I think we all look great." Snow chirped. She ran her finger across the brim of her hat and nodded in agreement with herself, they really did look great. All the costumes, not just her own family.

 

"Yes Professor." Emma said. She couldn't help it. If her mother dressed up as Professor McGonagall, she was going to have to say it at some point or another.

 

"Where's the king anyway?" Emma continued.

 

"RAWR!" Leo cried, jumping off a bench and running after Hope.

 

"Found him. Wow, he looks great!" Emma said, very impressed with her dragon brother. 

"Um... Sweetheart, I don't think you quite got the idea of today's theme." Snow said, looking her eldest son up and down. She had a lovely lilac dress on with matching shoes, the same could not be said for her son.

 

"What?" Neal frowned, taking a good look at himself too. His sneakers were red, his socks were red, shorts red, t-shirt red... was he really missing the point?

 

"Woah!" Elva said perplexed, pushing past him into the kitchen and showing off her yellow dress, "I thought even you couldn't go wrong today!"

 

"What do you want from me?" Neal groaned, "You wanted a colour. I'm wearing a colour!"

 

"Colours Bud. You've mixed your red, pink, and orange together." David added, giving his son a consolatory pat on the shoulder.

 

"You look like a fruit smoothie." Leo noted, wondering in head to toe in red.

 

"Yeah well... you look like a tomato!" Neal shot back, a true wordsmith.

 

"Then I look like a carrot." Graya said, chuckling.

 

"I think we better get your eyes checked out." David said, giving his wife a look. They'd always thought Neal just liked shoving on whatever clothes he found, but clearly his eyes weren't quite cooperating.

 

"I hate colours." Neal moaned. Giving his sister a stare that could kill, it was her idea after all—not that a reason warranted a death stare between the two.

 

"LOOK!" Rudy shouted bursting into the room, more than just colourful clothes on, "I'M A SMURF!"

"I wish I could say this is the strangest thing I've seen all week." Granny said as the entire brood entered the diner.

 

Spinning in his chair to witness the sight, Leroy grunted. "What is this? Princess Leia?"

 

"Actually it's General Organa." Snow corrected him.

 

"Am I missing something?" Leroy continued.

 

"As usual." Neal said under his breath, making Elva giggle. Luckily the dwarf didn't hear them.

 

Once they'd all sat down, Granny came to take their order.

 

"Alright Wolverine, what can I get ya?"

 

Impressed with her X-Men knowledge, Neal answered promptly and incredibly politely, "Hamburger and fries with a strawberry milkshake please."

 

"Spiderman 1?"

 

"Burger and chocolate shake please." Graya answered.

 

"Burger and chocolate shake for Spiderman 2 as well?" Granny asked.

 

"No banana shake please." Leo answered, his mask still on and muffling his words, but Granny was a seasoned professional, she heard him just fine.

 

"Err... raccoon?" Granny hesitated.

 

While Neal burst out laughing, Elva frowned; "I'm The Winter Soldier. You know, Bucky Barnes."

 

"Honey, you might as well be talking Spanish."

 

"Captain America's best friend." Elva tried.

 

"Oh I heard about Captain America. Never heard of Becky though."

 

"Bucky!" Elva sighed, "I'll have chilli cheese fries please."

 

"Banana split please!" Rudy had said before Granny could even finish writing the last order down.

 

"Calm down... I don't even know what you're dressed as."

 

"I'm Davis, and this is Veemon." Rudy told her, showing off his plushie.

 

"It's a Digimon thing." Snow explained, "And dessert comes after dinner Rudes."

 

The boy sighed, "chicken and chips please Granny."

 

"What's this you started without us?" Emma gasped, walking in--famous red leather jacket on--and holding hands with a mini Sheriff Swan in a tiny red leather jacket. Hope didn't care about fictional heroes, she'd wanted to go as The Saviour.

 

"What'll it be for ya?" Granny asked as they took their seats.

 

"Two grilled cheeses and a soup of the day please, love." Killian answered.

 

"Spiderman is better than Superman!" Leo told the man adamantly.

 

"Aye, Spiderman has no cape to catch on door handles or between chairs." Killian agreed, adjusting his and Leo's seats to set free the red cape.

 

"You look great Killian!" Snow giggled, "I hope those red briefs are clean."

 

"Mom!" Emma cried, putting a palm to her face and trying to hide the fact her cheeks were glowering the same shade as the pants Killian was wearing over his trousers.

 

"Am I too late to order?" David said, coming through the door.

 

"Princess, your spaceman just turned up." Leroy smirked.

 

Snow turned in her chair to see David dressed as Han Solo, with a tiny Chewbacca by his feet (otherwise known as Wilby).

 

"My hero." She said.

 

It had been one heck of a week, but it was so much fun and the whole school had loved it.

 

As they enjoyed their heroic dinner, Snow smiled to herself, was it too early to start planning next years?

  


	10. A Rudy Tooting' Ball

[H _ere_](https://aminoapps.com/c/oncers/page/blog/oncers-first-annual-ball-sign-ups-ended/PBGa_qrcmudqoGPLzjg4RzbbxkMpbrYlD) _is the link to the original challenge._

_A brief summary: There is a Blue Moon coming to the United Realms which will allow all those who have passed to step into the land of the living. To celebrate, Queen Regina has organised a ball for all to attend. Below are some questions and answers as to what Rudy Nolan got up to at this event._

 

 

 **1\. What outfit is Rudy wearing?**  

”What’s wrong?” Elva asked as Rudy face planted onto her floor and groaned.

 

“Dad made me get a rubbish suit.” He replied. “Can... can you-“ he propped himself up on his arm to face her with his best puppy eyes- “perhaps... use your magic to make it better?”

 

”I suppose I could try.” She sighed with a smile.

 

”YES! I want it to look like this please!” He said quickly, scrambling to his feet and showing her a photo on his phone.

 

”Oh that is gorgeous!” Elva gasped. There was a lot to love about Rudy, but his style (when he tried anyway) was definitely what Elva loved most about her brother.

 

*****

 

”Come on everyone!” David called. His jaw dropped when Rudy bounced down the stairs.

 

”Dad, you know how much I love you, but I love this suit more!” Rudy beamed.

 

His father was clearly lost for words so Rudy just patted him on the shoulder and said, “You look alright too.”

 

 

 

**2\. Who is Rudy going with?**

”Can’t I go with my friends instead of our ENTIRE family?” Rudy asked.

“No.” His father answered for the umpteenth time.

_Alrighty then._

 

 

**3\. How did Rudy react when they received the invitation?**

Rudy’s phone buzzed in his trouser pocket. He almost didn’t realise as he ran across the pen and hopped over the fence. “I knew there was a good reason I called you Richard!” He yelled at the rooster that had tried its best to get a chunk of Rudy’s ankle.

 

“Family meeting.” He read aloud and headed back inside.

 

It took a little while, but eventually the whole family and the kitchen sink had gathered in the farmhouse.

 

”As you all know, we‘ve been preparing a little something.” Snow started, her smile as wide as it could go.

 

”And now,” David continued, taking his wife’s hand in his with a squeeze, “Regina has an exciting announcement.”

 

The pair looked to Regina, knowing all too well what she had to say; they had of course helped her plan the entire thing, but it was her idea and only right that she spread the news.

 

“Well,” Regina said, “In a few months time, there’s going to be the first United Realms Ball.” She paused to let the information sink in.

 

_Another ball? I love balls!_

Rudy sat stifling his laughter for a moment before composing himself and asking, “What’s so special about this ball? Please say it’s that we get to perform a massive synchronised number to We’re All In This Together!”

 

Snow put a hand to her forehead and tried to hide the embarrassment of her son wanting a High School Musical dance routine, while David’s face creased with confusion. He never understood half the pop culture references his wife did. Regina on the other hand, simply rolled her eyes at the teenager.

 

”No.” She sighed. Then started calmly pacing in the minuscule amount of room she had that wasn’t taken by another family member. “This ball is very, very special. We will be celebrating the ball of the Blue Moon.”

 

Regina paused for a small breath but it was one pause too many as yet another person piped up: “Am I the only one missing something here?” Killian questioned. The entire room erupted in mutterings of bewilderment. Rudy however was distracted by the cuteness of Wilby, giving the pup a belly rub as he was stretched out beside the boy.

 

”A Blue Moon is a rare occurrence where those who have passed away are able to step into the land of the living: our world, and as a ball we will all be able to enjoy dancing, fine food and hopefully, good company. More importantly, all kingdoms are invited.” Regina eventually finished.

 

_Wait, what? What did she just say?_

Rudy looked around at the excitement filling people’s faces. His head flicked side to side and he realised he’d just missed some crucial information.

”This is your fault.” He grumbled at the dog.

 

 

**4\. What does Rudy do at the ball?**

”Are Mom and Dad serious?” Rudy asked. He liked meeting new people but not like this. It was so mundane!

 

”They said we need to greet the other royals because it’s courtesy.” Elva told him.

 

”That’s gonna take forever!” He complained. But before he could complain more, his parents turned to their brood of children and introduced them to the first royal couple of the night.

 

*****

 

”Alright, I’m outta here. Say hi for me.” Rudy whispered to his sister before slipping into the crowd.

 

_I have much better things to do. Like crowd surfing! No Mom would kill me, after Regina of course._

 

Rudy’s thoughts had diverted and he stood still for a while in an attempt to remember what he was about to do. He scratched his head in frustration.

 

”There you are!” Came a voice, then a hand grasped the collar of Rudy’s blazer before he could escape. “You’re a prince, it’s your duty to mingle.” His father told him.

 

_Huzzah for me!_

_I_ _really hate you sometimes._

 

 

**5\. If Rudy danced at the ball, who would they dance with?**

”Would you like to dance?” Rudy asked.

 

The man was rather taken aback, “Excuse me?”

 

”Dance.” Rudy repeated, then gave an odd little jiggle to get his point across. “This song is a great one and you looked bored.”

 

The man raised his brow. He didn’t mean to look bored, but the friends he had come to visit were currently preoccupied. As for the music, tonight had had a range of different songs and this one was just the latest that he didn’t recognise.

 

”Come on! It’ll be over by the time you think it through.” Rudy hurried, taking the man’s arm and leading him to the dance floor. It was mostly made up of Storybrooke residents but quite a few other guests were dancing to the upbeat song, even if they weren’t sure where the music was coming from.

 

”The music is coming from the speakers.” Rudy explained at the sight of the man’s confusion, “It’s modern technology but for your sake let’s just call it magic okay?”

 

Although he’d missed the start to one of his favourite songs, Rudy didn’t care, he beamed at the accomplishment of getting this complete stranger to dance with him... well, to kind of dance with him. The man was quite rigid but he swayed with the beat as many other people did.

 

”I’m Rudy by the way.” The boy shouted over the music.

 

”Lancelot.”

 

 

**6\. Is Rudy on time, do they come too early or too late?**

”And I thought we were early.” His dad mumbled as their carriage moved into the long line of guests.

 

”You know Regina will understand if you’re not the first couple to turn up, right?” Emma asked. “It’s not like it’s just you two either.”

 

”Yeah,” Rudy added, “We had to pick up the whole of Storybrooke first.”

 

 

**7\. Who does Rudy socialise with and do they find new friends/meet new people?**

”What are you up to Honey?” Snow asked as she took a few moments breather from all the socialising.

 

”Oh I’ve been dancing with a bunch of people. Obviously family and friends but new people too. I’ve been educating them in the form of dance.” Rudy said after gulping down his drink.

 

”Really?” Snow replied, smiling at her son’s ability to embrace life so enthusiastically. “And what new people have you educated so far?”

 

”I don’t know a lot of their names, it was kinda hard to hear over the music.” He slumped into the chair next to her.

 

”Grandmas and Grandpas for starters.” He chuckled, they may have been family but they were still new to him. “Someone Scottish with this crazy orange hair, she’s great! Oh Anna and Kristoff came and danced with me too. They’re so much fun, well, Anna is.”

 

”Oh, and Sir Lancelot.” He beamed. “Gotta go!”

 

He ran back to the dance floor leaving his mother gawking. She followed his movement and her shocked face melted into a smile as her son danced with the man that had once saved her life. The man that had married her to her true love. This night was truly wonderful.

 

 

**8\. Which gifts does Rudy bring?**

”A gift for the ball?” The steward asked.

”Dude, until I have a disposable income, that’s my parents department.” Rudy answered, walking through to the ballroom after eyeing up all the gifts.

 

*****

 

Turns out, Rudy had in fact brought along a gift, however unknown to his parents. A little way through the introductions of the evening, he felt something move in his jacket. He slipped his finger inside and the wiggling calmed down.

 

*****

 

”Mother, this is your grandson, Rudy.” David said, walking a woman over to the boy. “We named him after you.”

 

”Hi Grandma.” Rudy said with a smile. He’d never even seen a picture of her so talking to her was beyond weird, or, it would’ve been for anyone other than Rudy. He took it in his stride and greeted her like he’d always known her.

 

They hugged and she jumped slightly as once again, Rudy’s jacket started wriggling. “What on earth?” She whispered.

 

”Oh!” Rudy gasped.

 

”Grandma,” Rudy explained, “I was going to buy you something or make you a gift, but... I didn’t know what you’d like, so I thought you could meet someone instead.” David glanced nervously at his wife, hoping his son wouldn’t be the cause of yet another scene at this ball.

 

Rudy’s hand rummaged inside his jacket for a moment before he eventually pulled out something long and furry. “Grandma, this is Peralta.” He announced, stroking the pet with a grin.

 

”Oh.” Ruth replied. She wasn’t quite sure how to react, her other grandchildren had given her homemade gifts which were beautiful, but she wasn’t expected to take this thing back with her, was she? “Rudy dear, what- what is it?” She asked.

 

”He’s a ferret. You can hold him if you want to. He’s pretty chill, nothing like his namesake.” Rudy held out the ferret, now sniffing the air, for her to take.

 

“Oh, I, um-“ She stuttered. But before she could say no she was holding the animal. It was soft and stayed pretty still while she gave it a stroke. “Well, he’s rather lovely isn’t he.” She said smiling, then handed Peralta back.

 

“And I’ve found, that it doesn’t matter how different someone is to the person they were named after-” she lightly cupped his chin to make sure her erratic grandson was definitely focused on her- “they will still be wonderful and loved.”

 

 

 

 **9\. What kind of food does Rudy eat at the ball?**  

”Gross!” Rudy said as he spat out a piece of food. He was hoping he’d like that since he had another piece on his plate but turns out it was roasted liver! He side eyed his friend’s plate then lobbed the other piece of revolting meat onto it.

 

He giggled to himself then picked something else to eat.

 

_Mmm cheese._

 

He closed his eyes momentarily to enjoy his food. When he looked down at his plate afterwards, he found something he definitely didn’t put there.

 

”Who put a TOMATO on my plate?” He growled. His friends all averted their gazes and for the rest of the evening the group ended up playing a game of “who can leave their disgusting food on each other’s plates the longest”.

 

Despite this, Rudy did enjoy an array of gorgeous food. Roasted boar, apple pie, chocolate truffles (he had to nudge Anna along in order to get some of those), rabbit stew, lamb biriyani, smoked trout, and a lot more food he didn’t know the names of.

 

 

**10\. What does the transportation look like: how does Rudy get to the ball?**

”I thought we were all skateboarding there.” Rudy joked. He received a bunch of eye rolls in return but he found himself funny anyway.

 

”Your majesties.” Grumpy smiled as he halted the carriage. Four thoroughbred horses stood proud in front of a carriage which seemed to have no end. The horses’ harnesses were covered by caparisons with the United Realms’ sigil embroidered onto them.

 

The carriage itself was white with roses intricately carved into the design of the wood, while the glass had frosted detailing of snowflakes.

 

”Everybody in.” Snow said while David counted up their brood.

 

Rudy gave the closest horse a stroke. ”Can’t I ride-“ He started asking his parents, but his dad promptly shuffled him into the carriage before he could finish.

 

_With this many seats, the carriage might just fit our whole family. Well... we may have to tie Killian to the roof..._

 

 

**11\. Does Rudy wear jewellery? If yes, what does it look like?**

”Hey Rudes, I thought you were wearing three bangles.” Elva said as they looked at all of the different food on offer.

 

”I was. But they kept banging together and annoying me so I gave the black and bronze ones to my friends. I like the silver one, it goes best with my jacket.” He answered, picking up a cheese and pineapple on a stick.

 

He promptly scooped a load more onto his plate after trying the first while his sister looked on in disgust.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Rudy fell asleep at one of the tables after all that dancing so this chapter ends here.

 

Goodnight and happy... balling?


End file.
